


Stole Your Heart

by cutelikeliv (stileshxle)



Series: taking every step to steal your heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry as the quirky thief, Leverage AU, M/M, liam as the retrieval specialist, louis as the hacker, niall as the grifter, or just someone who punches others for a living, zayn as the mastermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileshxle/pseuds/cutelikeliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watchv=LamYqbmLQQk&feature=youtu.be</p><p>*CURRENTLY REWRITING*</p><p>Wouldn’t it be the perfect crime, if I stole your heart, and you stole mine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole Your Heart

_Zayn walked away from the rest of them, telling himself continually that it was for the best. The couldn't continue what they were doing; it was one job, a walk away._

_He shook his head as the trees and benches flurrying by as he continued down the sidewalk._

_“You know,” Louis popped up from beside him, causing Zayn to look over in surprise, almost stepping back in shock. “I’ve never had that much fun on a job,”_

_Louis walked with him, matching Zayn’s pace with an eager look on his face._

_“It’s a walk away,” Zayn replied quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat, before being interrupted. “and I was always focusing on the job, you kept me right on the ball, you know?” he continued, making a circling hand motion, his eyes wide open._

_“and I’m really only good at one thing,” picked up another voice from his opposite side, joining the two of them._

_“Styles,” he voiced, agitation clear through Zayn’s tone, his jaw clenching._

_“Only one thing, but you,” he repeated, pointing. “you know a lot of things and I just can’t stop doing my one thing,” he convinced. “can’t retire!” Harry rambled, watching as Liam made his way over to them._

_“Wanna know what I think?”_

_“Not really,”_

_“How long before you get caught?”_

_“Oh, I’m touched,” replied Zayn sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His phone rang, interrupting whatever Liam was about to say next._

_He lifted the phone to his ear, “Yeah?” pausing for a moment, before looking to the bench on his side, but more particularly, who was currently sitting on it._

_Niall smiles brightly at him, before speaking, “You pick the jobs,” he started, implying that they were going to continue this whether Zayn wanted to participate, or not. “My job is helping people, I find bad guys,”_

_“So, find some bad guys; bad guys have money,” Niall replies back suggestively, leaving it at that before walking away._

* * *

 He walked into the fancy building, adjusting the fedora, that was about to fall, on top of his head.

The elevator in front of him was about to close, so he reached out and grabbed the middle, yanking it open before it could close. Liam and Niall stood on the other end, about to go up.

“Hiiii,” He dragged out, excited to see them after a couple of months of being apart.

They greeted him back, looking thoughtful as to what Louis had called them to come there for. Harry tapped his feet on the elevator floor nervously.

They walked out into the hallway, following the correct address.

“So, what did you do with the money?” asks Liam, looking at both of them with curiosity.

“From the first job?” Harry confirmed. He nodded in reply, walking ahead and seeing Niall lag behind the two of them. “I put all of that money in a swiss bank account,”

Liam looked at Harry incredulously. “Your leading me to believe that you didn’t buy anything?”

Harry just shrugged, pausing at the door they were supposedly meeting the rest of them in.

“I don’t like stuff,” he grinned. “I like money.”

Niall walked up to the door, squeezing between the two of them. “I put it in a retirement home in an island,” he continued, wide eyed, the corners of his mouth rising. “in Dubai,” he paused, looking as if he was about to jump up and down in that moment. “and Tokyo!”

Niall glanced at the door, seeing a small envelope with his name printed on it in Zayn’s handwriting. “What about you?” Harry asked, looking behind him towards Liam.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’m not about to tell two known thieves what I do with a multimillion dollar pay-out.”

Harry just smirks at him as Niall opens the door with the key from the envelope. “Don’t you trust us?” Niall replied back teasingly, walking in the room, facing Liam. They all chuckle in reply before paying attention to what’s in the rented apartment space.

A large sign in the front with a desk is the first thing they see. ‘ _One Direction: Consulting & Assoc_.’ Harry glances around the room, wide-eyed.

It was an office, two hallways on each side, and a small waiting room in the front. “What is this?” asks Harry to no one in particular, wandering around with wide eyes in the front area, just as Louis pops his head around one of the hallway corners, walking up to greet them.

“This is our new cover story.” He replies to Harry’s comment, looking at each of them with a huge smile, the IPad in his hands being adjusted to hug each of them in greeting. Harry blushes, crossing his arms afterwards while looking down. “Welcome to _One Direction_ ; Consulting and Associates,”

They all stared at him with their eyes wide open, before turning around to see that on one of the walls, held a painting of an old man that Harry had never seen before in his entire existence. Before he could ask what the hell it was, Louis beat him to it, pointing to the painting.

“It was founded in 1913 by the great, Harlend Direction, the third,” Niall burst out laughing, his face turning deeper shades of red.

“I’m so-sorry,” he stuttered out, holding his hand up to his mouth to conceal his chuckles. “Zayn is going to kill you!” he continued to cackle, his cheeks turning pink. 

Liam interrupted, glancing from the portrait to Louis, “Did you paint that?”

Louis just shrugged slyly, a smirk painted into his features. “I’m gifted,”

“It’s weird,” Liam mumbled, staring from him to the painting. Louis just moved over to the small secretary desk, ignoring his comment. He picked up some files, handing them out to each of them.

“Now, One Direction is squeaky clean,” He started, looking up at them seriously. “All corporate taxes are payed for in the last ninety years, all of your identities as partners, payroll taxes are payed, you guys have dental plans,”

Louis started walking through one of the hallways, and they followed him, nodding along as he spoke. “Those are employment records,” he nodded towards the files. “case files, and company news letters,”

Harry scrolled through the papers, walking as he did so. He smiled, dimples protruding from his cheeks. “Hey! In nineteen ninety-eight, I won the sack race at the Fourth of July picnic!” he read as Louis turned around to smile at him. “Cool!” he continued, looking through the information more thoroughly.

Louis then smirked at them, holding his hands up to point at the couple of doors down the hallway. “Now these," he paused. "these are your offices,” he pointed, walking backwards to look at their reactions. “Now, you can bring something, like a photo,” he raises his eyebrows suggestively. “or, you know what? A _plant_! I’m a big supporter of dandelions,”

Niall interrupted him, glancing around the heavily furnished office space in awe. “Louis,” he said. “I can’t believe you spent your share of the cash on all of this,” he gestured, looking at Louis.

“Me?” he gestured. “No, hell no, Zayn payed for all of this!”

They walked up to the middle of them room, opening a secret compartment door.

“But this? This is my _masterpiece_.” The door slid open, the lights coming on one after the other automatically.

It was a small room, a long table in the middle with four flat screen TV’s on the wall in front of it. Harry whistled lowly, Niall letting out a, “Nice,” in between. 

Louis just clapped his hands together manically, looking as if he had just entered a computerized version of Disney world.

“Short version, or the long version?” Louis questioned as they all piled into the room, taking seats.

“Short!” Niall piped, plumping down into the spinning chair, letting it spin once before staring at the screen in front of them.

“Short version.” Liam inputted, following Niall's suit.

“Shortest,” Harry corrected, throwing a playful glance towards Louis.

“Photo and video forensic’s program,” he started, waving his hands in front of the screen, clicking some buttons on the remote. “All the back doors into every electronic banking system," he paused, emphasizing, "in the world,”

Banking networks and google searches popped up on the screen, visually showing them what he was informing them of. “Running data crawls all over the news sites to find our clients,” Louis smiled giddily, “Oh! Also - " 

Harry interrupted, smirking at him with his eyebrows raised, “This is the short version?”

Louis just pointed at him, glaring playfully. “facial recognition database tied into CIA, NSA, and the FBI,” he bragged.

The program popped up on the screens, causing them to nod to each other in agreement, impressed. The doors opened, Zayn walking through them confidently, nodding to each of them in greeting before looking at Louis.

“Alright, stop kicking the tires,” he smiled, holding up a USB, waving it in the air in Louis’ direction.

“Wanna take it for a spin?”


End file.
